


Fictional City

by Classchic1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: This profile is to make a city for future stories.





	Fictional City

Pwani (fictional city)

State: Northern California 

City Nickname: Black Lightening 

City flower: Hydrangeas 

City animal: Jaguar

Land mass: 742 square miles (right in between Jacksonville, Florida and Anaconda, Montana) 

Climate: It can be quite humid in the summer (reaching a hot 85). While in the winters a thin blanket of snow can be sometimes found covering its beautiful beach. Otherwise winter can be 50-32 degrees. 

Natural disasters: earthquakes, hurricanes 

Mountain: Parnora Summit

Founded: Jakarra "Jake" Zavimbe in 1943 founded the city. 

History: Pwani is Swahili for Beach. For its white sand, palm trees, and clear blue waters. 

Population: 887,423 (sitting at #15 - right between Columbus, Ohio and San Francisco, California) 

Majority ethnicity: People of Color

Tourist attractions: Solidarity Tower (skyscraper), Canowick River (river walk), Surfer Paradise and New Hope Beach (2 beaches), Crescent falls (waterfall), and Oceanfair (theme park), and The Phoenix Flight Theatres (concert hall and opera house) 

Governor: Peter Phiri (played by John Kani)

Mayor: Isaac Wright (played by Henry Oswald Simmons Jr.) 

Total Colleges/Universities: 2 colleges and 2 universities

Names of the Colleges/Universities: Greenwoods University, Pwani College, Paramount College, and Msia University(ivy league)

Conservatories: Westview Conservatory of Music, Oceanspings Conservatory of Art, Heritage Conservatory of Ballet

Ivy League: Msia University aka "The Panther"

Famous Major teams:  
• The Gladiators (Football)  
• The Pythons (Rugby)  
• Rottweilers (Baseball)  
• The Caddies (Golf)  
• Poachers (Tennis)  
• Mad Panthers (Soccer)

Local favorites: Dwaihne (martial arts); The Phoenix Flight Theatres(concert hall and opera house); several local eateries 

Down sides: slightly expensive standard of living; humid weather; taxis are hard to get hold of; it's difficult to do drugs; public transportation not particularly good; and has a low level street gang called Malice. 

Other ratings: GeeksWallet has stated that the Pwani is the fifth best city for work-life balance. Pwani has been ranked the age population has being semi even. WiseGuys has been ranked the city as the 5th safest city out of at least twenty others.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fun for you guys! :)


End file.
